poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny the Elephant
Jenny the Elephant is Kimmy the Elephant's little sister and a recurring character in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. She is a member of the FT Squad Scouts, a recently formed adventure team, consisting of herself and her three friends, Heather the Rhinoceros, Matt the Owl and Scott the Penguin. She is an original character created by Kylgrv. HISTORY Jenny was born in Dimension 1 as a human, just like her big sister, Kimmy. For many years, Jenny and Kimmy have been inseperable sisters. They've done many fun things together, but also were by each other's sides when one or the other was dealing with a serious hardship, or was scared, or sad. While Kimmy would always comfort Jenny if she was scared over something, like surgery or a nightmare, Jenny would comfort Kimmy by saying that she wasn't an outcast among crowds. However, one day, the two sisters became seperated when Kimmy was invited to attend Future Time Travel. This saddened Jenny, but Future Time Travel's top authorities, Commander Atom and Kendall, assured her that they won't be seperated forever and that Kimmy will have many opportunities to see her again. They also said that maybe Jenny could attend Future Time Travel someday, as a youth member. They said Jenny couldn't attend yet, due to having to be 10 or older. For several months, Kimmy has been given chances to visit her family again. She did so, which made Jenny very happy, but she also brought along mostly her fellow Future Time Travel colleagues, Kyle and Cassidy, whom Kimmy have grown to be best friends with. Kimmy's other two colleagues and close friends, Rudy and Dennis, also became good friends of Jenny and her family, but haven't interacted with them much. When Kimmy and her friends graduated and earned the privilege to travel to Dimension 3, Jenny was saddened when she learned Kimmy was going to the new world. She said she was going to miss her sister, badly. However, Commander Atom and Kendall, seeing how heartbroken Jenny was, offered her a chance to attend Future Time Travel, since it would help her keep in better touch with Kimmy and since she was now old enough. Jenny accepted the offer, and here, she met fellow colleagues who were also wanting to know more about the different worlds; Heather, Matt and Scott. They became fast friends and worked together to get through their training and testings. Although faced with sadness over missing Kimmy, Jenny and her friends managed to get through their training and graduate. During this time, they learned about Kimmy's adventures in Dimension 3, including the time where she and her friends turned into animals to fit into the community of Lake Hoohaw. Inspired by this, and happy to earn the privilege to go to Dimension 3, Jenny and her friends travelled to said universe. They were accompanied by Jenny's grandmother, Carmen, who also attended Future Time Travel with her son and daughter-in-law. Using Future Time Travel's technology, Jenny and the others took the forms of animals. Jenny became a light lavender elephant with an orange hat and bow. One of the group's first adventures was going to see a circus that had just left Florida. Here, Jenny finally reunited with Kimmy and her friends, who have formed their own adventure team; the FT Squad. However, Kimmy was dealing with stress due to everyone picking on an elephant calf named Dumbo whom she was trying to protect. She was expressing a lot of anger and frustration on whoever was bullying the little guy, but this unintentionally scared Jenny. Even after Kimmy happily embraced with her and Carmen, Jenny was still nervous, for she had never seen Kimmy act this angry before. This unfortunately went from bad to worse after Dumbo's first attempt to be a star went horribly wrong and was therefore made into a clown. Kimmy unleashed anger after trying to request that the circus ringmaster reconsider Dumbo's career. The ringmaster stubbornly refused and warned Kimmy not to carry out anymore of the arguing. This resulted in Kimmy going on a rampage and attacking the ringmaster and some of his workers. Jenny was there to see this, along with Kyle, Heather, Matt and Scott. When Kyle tried stopping Kimmy, Kimmy unintentionally smacked Kyle away, causing him to crash into Jenny, rendering the two unconscious. Kimmy snapped out of her anger upon seeing what she did and became worried. Upon arrival from the rest of her team, Kimmy fled in guilt and sorrow. When Jenny woke up, she expressed her sadness over seeing her sister act in a way she had never seen her, and doubted if coming to Dimension 3 was a good idea in the first place. But Heather convinced Jenny that Kimmy would never do anything bad to her and also said that she'll be back and apologize, considering that Jenny is her sister. Kimmy did just that when Dumbo was visiting her caged mother, and the two sisters happily embraced together, while remembering all the fun times they've had together. Eventually, Dumbo became a star after revealing his ability to fly in a circus performance. But sadly, Jenny and her friends had to go back to Dimension 1 to continue school. But under Kyle's request, Jenny, Heather, Matt and Scott formed their own adventure team; The FT Squad Scouts. After saying goodbye to her big sister, Jenny left, but was assured that she'll have more adventures with Kimmy in the future. TRIVIA *Jenny made her debut appearance in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo. *Jenny will later guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life. *It can be assumed that Jenny is the leader of the FT Squad Scouts, since she came up with the name and having a strong connection with the FT Squad. Category:FT Squad Members Category:HEROINES Category:Kids Category:KYLGRV Category:Elephants Category:Sisters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:The FT Squad Scouts Category:Shy characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters Category:Females